1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fields of interactive digital signage and the like, systems for detecting changes of objects and persons and changing information that is presented interactively based on the changes attract attention. In the systems, for example, there has been known a method of changing information display in accordance with a non-contact action by a person's hand or the like so as to interest the person in the experience on the spot, and as a result, attract the interest to the presented information.
Furthermore, it is important for the signage to be viewed. There has been known devisal for detecting a position and an entrance direction of a person, changing an image display method, causing the person around the signage to recognize the signage as information presented to the person so as to attract the attention.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4907483 discloses a technique of controlling display of an image based on comprehensive sensing information including a position, a direction, a sight line, a hand gesture (an action such as movement of a hand), and movement of a hand or an arm of a user (a viewer).
As a hypothesis of a purchasing behavior process, it is said that “attention” and “interest” trigger customer's positive behavior. That is to say, also in the field of the digital signage, interaction for “attracting interest” and interaction for “attracting attention of a person around the signage” are necessary. This needs not only detection of an action of a viewer to an image but also detection of the viewer present around a region in which the image is provided.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4907483, however, has the following problem. That is, a camera having high performance that senses an overall space at uniform resolution is used in order to detect global information such as the viewer's position and detect local information such as the free-hand gesture. Due to this, introduction of the device and the system requires the increased cost and the technique cannot be executed easily.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstance, there is a need to provide an information processing device, a system, and an information processing method that can realize a configuration for detecting global information such as a viewer's position at low cost.